Hard to Explain
by infamousgemini
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy is the new kid and Clare Edwards' new English partner for the rest of the year. Though they have their ups-and-downs the two have a type of relationship that is...um...kind of hard to explain. AU (COLLAB with mrs peeta mellark 2.0)
1. Stupid Smirk

**AN: Hello my lovely cupcakes! This is obviously a new Eclare fanfic taken place in season 10, our favorite season to write Eclare. But I'm not writing this story alone, oh no. MRS PEETA MELLARK 2.0 is helping me write OUR story! I would like to give her a big thanks for cooperation and coming up with a story. This is obviously an AU and we hope you all like it. **

**So I hope you all enjoy and remember to review! More reviews is faster updates! 5 REVIEWS for next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: InfamousGemini & mrs peeta mellark 2.0 do not own Degrassi **

* * *

Chapter 1: Stupid Smirk

_Ugh! Him and his stupid smirk!_

Ms. Dawes, their English teacher, assigned the two as partners for the rest of the year due to their different skills of writing. Clare Edwards was utterly annoyed with her new partner, Eli Goldsworthy. He was so cocky, smug, egotistical, irritating, sarcastic, wears that freaking smirk all the time and the list goes on and on and on.

Eli was certainly peculiar by the way he dresses and driving a hearse. A hearse! Who on Earth would get a hearse as their car? He makes no sense to her, but she somehow found him interesting. She has read a few of his works and honestly, even though he was wordy like their teacher said, he was a very creative person. And his eyes, oh those eyes.

Never in her life has she seen a person with green eyes before. Clare mentally slapped herself, what was she thinking? She couldn't actually feel this way about, well, it's not like it was a crush or anything, right? God, Eli is so confusing! Clare shook her head and continued to write in her journal before taking another sip of her latte.

_She is so annoying!_

Eli knew already how his new English partner was going to be like. She was pious, innocent, stubborn, adamant, and the list could go on forever. But one thing, she can be very pestilential. He recently read her paper and thought that she deserved to get a C. There was no point of view, generally sloppy, and very controversial in his perspective. As harsh as it sounds, how did she even get to be in the advanced class?

Although, it was just one paper, she was probably going through a rough time. But she still can be annoying from all the whining but she was interesting in a way. Eli soon noticed that Clare has blue eyes, a type of blue he hasn't seen before. Her skin was incredibly pale and her hair was covered with auburn curls. Of course he didn't like her that way, but there was something about her that won't take her out of his mind.

...Another awkward minute passed by...

"Well, I think we should go back before the fifth bell rings." Clare suggested.

The two ditched their English period to work to work on their papers that they've already spent half an hour doing at The Dot. Well, to work on Clare's paper, it was Eli's idea to skip so she doesn't have to turn in her bad paper.

"Fine." Eli shrugged and the two walked to their school together in silence.

Clare noticed he was wearing that stupid smirk again.

_Ugh, his stupid smirk again_, she thought to herself.

"Um, excuse me? Did you just call my smirk _stupid_?" Eli asked, breaking the silence.

Clare just realized that she said her thought out loud, she mentally slapped herself for that one.

"Um...what are you talking about?" She obviously attempted to play coy but Eli wouldn't let that one slide. He really wanted to know her thoughts on why his smirk was so-called stupid.

"Don't play that game with game with me. Elaborate on why my smirk is stupid."

"Um...okay. Well, it's...what's the right word...lopsided! Yeah, lopsided. I swear, it is so irritating. I mean, have you ever smiled in your entire life? It's not that hard you know. I swear, every time I see that dumb smirk of yours it makes me want to ki-" Clare stopped herself from finishing her sentence, turning her head away to avoid him from noticing her red cheeks.

"It makes you want to ki- what? Come on, you can't end there, don't leave me hanging like that."

Clare began to stutter, "It makes me want to...kill you. Yeah, that's what I was gonna say." Yeah right, that was a big lie, and even Eli could see right through it.

"Hm...nope, I don't think that was what you were going to say. It sounded like you were going to say _kiss_ instead of kill, am I right?"

She shook her head and retorted defensively, "No, you're wrong sir. Why on Earth would I say that?"

"I'm never wrong. I still think you were going to say kiss. Maybe I should continue to put on my stupid smirk," Eli then smirked again, making it quite conspicuous.

Clare rolled her eyes in vex and began to walk faster. Of course she wouldn't say kiss, right? She doesn't like him in that why, so why was she going to say it? Clare decided to shake it off as the two finally made it to Degrassi Community High.

"I think we-" Clare was cut off when Eli shoved her in the bushes and landed on top of her. She tried to protest but he covered her mouth with his hand as he kept shushing her.

"Teacher." Eli said.

The teacher passed by, not noticing the two, and the two teens got up from the bush.

"Clare! Where have you-" Alli's voice rang until she zeroed her eyes on the goth boy and her best friend holding hands. The two noticed and quickly let go.

"I'll see you later," Clare said to Eli before walking away with her best friend.

**AN: I hope you guys loved the first chapter. Please review if you want more. Don't forget to thank mrs peeta mellark 2.0 . Love ya ;P**


	2. Friends?

**Okay, I know it's been a while since an update but thanks to my partner-in-crime, Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0, she has brought us the give of a new chapter. **

**MRS PEETA MELLARK: Hey, so I'm Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0, I'm the author of, Best friends forever? and a h*** Eclare shipper. I hope you like this chapter, and please review! Kiss kiss! **

**Disclaimer: infamousgemini & Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0 do not own Degrassi or their characters. **

**I hope you enjoy chapter two to our story. Kissy face! XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends?

''What was that about?'' Alli asked with a big smile, as she and Clare walked down the hall together. ''You look flustered, do you like the new kid? Because... he likes you''. Clare sighed she did didn't know, she didn't feel like she did when she met Kc, it was so much more intense then that. The way he teased her didn't make her mad like it had with Kc. At that moment Kc walked by arm in arm with Jenna. Jenna gave her a smirk that made Clare want to punch her in the face.

''Alli, I just met Eli, besides how do you know he likes me?'' Alli always assumed things like that she never even knew if they were true.

''Because of the way he was looking at you Clare.'' Alli had always told her you could tell if a boy liked you by how he looked at her. But Clare hadn't thought Eli had been looking at her. ''Come on, would it hurt you to go on one date with him?'' Clare didn't want to date Eli because she'd learned what boys were like after Kc.

''I went on one with KC''. She said simply as she walked to her next class hoping to close the subject she just didn't like Eli nor wanted too. Alli looked guilty as they watched Kc and Jenna argue from across the hall.

''But maybe Eli isn't like Kc Clare!'' Alli said as Clare walked ahead her. ''Maybe he'll treat you right! Yo can't close yourself off from love because you one boy treated you wrong''. Clare looked over at Kc who was looking like he was about to pass out as he ignored Jenna, them she thought about Eli, she didn't know this boy one bit, but maybe he would.

''I'm not saying I like Eli, but maybe you're right''. with that she and Alli walked to class together she couldn't keep Eli off her mind and when she ran into him and dropped all her books and his went down with hers. As they bent down to gather them, she got lost in his eyes as he looked into hers. When they realized what they were doing they broke contact. Watch where you're going Eli!'' She snarled. ''Are you following me or something?''

''No I just happened to have to go to the bathroom before Class Clare!'' He smiled in a cocky way, making Clare want to slap him. as the other new kid who Clare had never met before watched them argue along with Alli. He picked up her Glasses, they had been crushed by Eli's books, thank God she didn't need them anymore. ''I think the're dead''. He said looking serious for once.

''Its OK, I got laser surgery''. She tossed them in the trash they had both forgotten the people they were with, and that was OK because Alli and the new kid were in a very deep conversation too. This was the first time she actually thought Eli was OK since she met him. She didn't know what else to say and Eli gave her a small smile and brushed his dark hair out of his face.

''You have pretty eyes''. Clare blushed not knowing how to reply to this and Eli noticed at smirked again, but he didn't tease her this time, she didn't know what he was thinking but he seemed to regret it for a second and it was as if he hadn't meant to say this. ''Even if you are annoying''. Clare rolled her eyes.

''You really know how to romance a girl''. She didn't notice that Kc was watching them from across the room as Jenna was trying to get his attention, but he was lost in looking at Clare, and when Jenna saw this she stormed off and Kc didn't even notice.

''that's me, a real Casanova''. Clare couldn't help but smiled she didn't want to slap him, right now she really wanted to kiss him, she wasn't going to of course but he was having a major effect on her those eyes... they cut right onto her. They both didn't know how to react to the silence, they were both blushing and both were thinking the same thing they were attracted to one another. Eli broke the silence. ''You have something on you're face''. Clare blushed and reached to brush it off. ''Just kidding''. She wanted to slap him! The nerve!

''Oh YOU!'' She snapped as he lost it laughing and with that she stormed down the hall. She'd forgotten who she didn't like him, he was so cocky. She was looking over her shoulder as she walked away seeing Kc and Jenna they were having a big fight, he was obviously trying to get her to do something, but she didn't know what. It wasn't her problem anyway.

After school was over, Clare was walking home she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around to see Eli behind her. She felt her heart flutter when she saw him. She was only able to get out a few words. ''Hi Eli, Whats up?'' She gave him a smile and she saw him looking like he was struggling to speak as well, from behind him, Alli was smirking and shaking her head.

''He likes you''. She mouthed and Clare almost glared at Alli, but didn't because Eli was there. She nodded at Eli who was shuffling his feet, awkwardly, he looked like he wanted something but didn't know how to ask for it. Finally he looked up at her gave her a nervous smile and spoke.

''Do you... want to work on our English paper at the Dot?'' She nodded shyly I'd love that as they walked off, again she didn't notice Kc watching them looking lost as Jenna again was trying to get him to pay attention to her but he was wrapped up in watching Clare and Eli walk off together. he didn't seem to like what he was seeing but he wasn't Glaring at Eli, he was Glaring At Clare, his eyes full of anger.

''So, what did you do to Justin Bieber back there?'' Clare glanced behind her to see Kc glaring at her. Whatever was wrong with him and Jenna he was about to take out on her. She wasn't going to stand back and take this! She stormed over to them and glared back at KC.

''What is you're problem?'' She snapped. '' Did I do something to you?'' He glared back.

''You know, you're rubbing your new boyfriend in my face!'' He snapped. Clare's mouth dropped open she couldn't believe he would think that. She didn't even have reason to want him back. And now Jenna was looking down on Clare with her nose, those two were such big headed jerks!

''Why don't you both get over you're selves!'' She snapped, throwing her hands in the air. ''Not everyone, is jealous of you, or attracted to you!'' She walked away and the three of them were now all steaming mad at her, this would fuel what would go on the next day in the gym. She walked off again towards Eli, 'Sorry about that Eli''. She sighed. ''Old Drama.'' he nodded understandingly.

''Ex boyfriend?'' he guessed looking at the ground, she was a little surprised but why else would she be yelling at Kc like that. He seemed to know what she was thinking and gave her a small smile. ''Its kinda obvious''. She nodded and she knew Eli was wondering why they broke up.

''He dumped me for her''. She kicked a rock, it still hurt, even if she didn't like Kc anymore. ''I don't think he was ever really that into me''. She said glancing back at him, he's liked her more since she showed up.

''Well, then he doesn't deserve you''. Eli said softly looking into her eyes. ''You deserve a guy who's going to love you to no end not ditch you as soon as some blonde b*** comes along.'' He paused thinking deeply before he spoke again. ''And sometimes, its just never meant to work out, sometimes a couple is just cursed to end badly, like me and Julia''. She wanted to know who Julia was but didn't ask because Eli looked like he was about to cry.

''Thanks, I needed that''. She said giving him a smile hoping to make him feel better, she didn't know why he was so upset but it hurt her to see him like this, she didn't know why but she cared about him, even if she hadn't known him long. ''Kc and I are over, he's a pig and one day Jenna'll realize this.'' Eli nodded, she liked that he was just listening to her talk and she realized right there, that she and Eli we

sherealized right there, that she and Eli were becoming friends, and that he made her feel better about herself, way better then Kc ever had.

''Like I said, you deserve better''. He smiled And she knew he was talking about himself and was hoping for An answer, so she smiled coyly at him brushing her hand against his hinting that she liked him back. ''Much better''.

''I agree one hundred percent''. He smiled again, and together they walked down the side walk, getting to know another, she hadn't done this with Kc, look where they were now! She secretly hoped that she and Eli would work out better then she and Kc did. ''I need someone like...'' She teased him by cutting herself off and he blushed and so did she.

''Clare''.

''Yes Eli?'' he looked into her eyes like he was going to tell her something deep, and she wanted to hear it so she kept eye contact.

''I'm glad I met you''. She felt her heart flutter, he had no clue about how glad she was that he was in her life now, she now had one PERSON in her life that understood her. Eli was that person and she knew he cared about him.

''Me to Eli, Me to''. She said smiling at him one more time as they kept walking she had a feeling this was going to be a interesting school year and she couldn't wait.


End file.
